Amigo secreto
by Haruhi Suou
Summary: Podía ser el capitán del equipo de la escuela. Podía ser el mejor estudiante de Konoha. Podía gustarle a más de la mitad de la población femenina. Pero ¿buscar un regalo para una chica? Bueno... nadie es perfecto. AU
1. Eligiendo un regalo

**Negritas: Inner de Sasuke**

"Amigo Secreto"

_¿Y si le doy el dinero y ya?_

¿Por qué rayos tenía que estar mortificándose por algo tan insignificante como lo era aquello? Definitivamente elegir el regalo para él intercambio no estaba entre sus pasatiempos favoritos. ¿Y que se supone que debería comprar? Lo único que sabía prácticamente de ella era…

**Absolutamente nada**

…

Miré nervioso las vitrinas de nuevo. Pasé la mirada una y otra vez sin que nada me atrajese. Entonces caí en cuenta de que no sabía algo esencial…

_¿Qué rayos se suponía que estoy buscando?_

-¿Estaba buscando algo en especial señor?- me preguntó amablemente una empleada que parecía más interesada en saber si tendría pareja o no

-Hn, no gracias- negué secamente, rodé la mirada y suspiré.- De hecho…- dije con bastante pésame- ¿Qué debería regalarle a… una chica?-

**Din! din! din! din! Y el ganador a la pregunta más estúpida del mundo es: *redoble de tambores* ¡Uchiha Sasuke!**

-¿Será su novia de casualidad?- preguntó con sorna la empleada

**No, por supuesto que no. Solo es una vagabunda que recogí en la calle ayer. La he estado alimentando durante unos meses y pensé que sería lindo comprarle algo para navidad**

-Es una compañera de clases- me expliqué con molestia

-¿Y tiene alguna noción de que le gusta a ella?-

**¿Me ve con cara de que tenga la menor idea?**

-No lo sé- admití con irritación

-Bien ¿Qué tal una fragancia?- preguntó con los ojos llenos de ilusión- Verá, esta fragancia nos llegó recientemente: ofrece una variedad de aromas incluyendo cítricos y frutas como…-

**¿En serio cree que entiendo algo de lo que dice?**

-… combinados con néctar de melocotón, manzana verde y bambú-

**¿Al fin terminó?**

-¿No tendrá algo más discreto?-

**Y más barato por favor**

-Bueno, hay un par de bolsos nuevos para esta temporada que…-

-Disculpe pero… creo que esto no funcionará. Gracias de todas formas-

**Bien Sasuke, esta es la tercera tienda a la que vamos ¿Tienes una mejor idea?**

_No_

**¿Y qué rayos vamos a hacer? El intercambio de regalos es mañana**

_¿No sería más fácil preguntarle que quiere?_

**Pues si lo haces no sería un "regalo" daaah ¿para qué crees que son los intercambios de regalo**

_Bueno… ¿y si le doy el dinero?_

**No, mejor vayamos a la cuarta tienda y reza porque por fin encontremos algo**

Caminé sin ánimos de nada hacia la siguiente tienda, estaba harto de repetir la rutina: Llegar, darle cinco vueltas a cada sección de la tienda, intentar preguntarle a alguien y al final arrepentirse por hacerlo y salir huyendo. No era del todo cómodo. Tenía que cambiar algo cuanto antes.

Lo medité un par de segundos antes de entrar a la tienda y entonces decidí saltarme un par de áreas. Pasé las secciones de perfume y ropa, la de joyería estaba tachada de plano. Decidí intentar algo diferente, entonces tomé el ascensor. Al llegar a donde quería hable con la empleada.

-Hola- saludé

-Hey- respondió ella.

No tenía la apariencia de alguien que trabaja en este tipo de tiendas, la examiné rápidamente. Tez blanca, cabello rubio corto recogido en una coleta improvisada, uñas negras, un piercing en la nariz y otro en su ceja, blusa negra jeans negros y zapatos de tacón rojos con un collar de cuentas rojas. Llevaba puesto solamente delineador negro y no se había quitado los audífonos para responderme, y no parecía tener intención de hacerlo.

-Necesito un regalo para una chica de mi salón, no se absolutamente nada de ella- solté de repente.

**Directo al grano, típico de ti.**

Se acomodó en su lugar, parecía que de repente le había despertado un mínimo interés. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió casi alentándome -Regálale un disco de One Direction no hay pierde, todas las chicas lo aman- me tendió el disco. Lo tomé un momento entre mis manos con cierto desagrado.

**No creo que les guste esta mierda**

_Yo tampoco_

-No parece ser el tipo de chica que le guste esa música- descarté regresándoselo.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes si no la conoces?- preguntó enarcando una ceja

-Bueno, es por la forma en la que ella se comporta, algo me dice que de hecho odiaría un disco como ese-

-¡Hey, no son tan malos!-

-Claro-

**Son un montón de niñas cantando canciones de amor hechas por gordos de 47 años que viven con sus mamás.**

_(¿?)_

-Bien, genio ¿Qué tipo de música crees que iría con ella?- dijo mientras se quitaba los audífonos

-Pues, parece ser que le gustan canciones de jazz o cosas por el estilo, la oí tararear algo de Norah Jones-

-Bien, cual es el problema cómprale un disco de jazz y tu asunto quedará resuelto- sonrió forzadamente

-No sé si le guste…-

-Escucha, en cinco minutos empieza mi descanso y de verdad quiero irme a comer así que por favor decídete ya. Escucha, guarda el ticket y si no le gusta, puede venir simplemente a regresarlo, ¿te parece bien?-

**A mí me parece perfecto**

-Sí, bien escogeré uno. ¿En donde se encuentran?-

-Toma como punto de referencia el cartel de Rihanna que está por allá- dijo señalando el gigantesco poster- doblas en electro pop y llegas a jazz-

-Vaya, gracias-

-De nada, solo apresúrate- se volvió a colocar los audífonos y me dio la espalda

Caminé hasta la sección de jazz había una fila completa de autores que ni tenía idea que existían. Conocía a Norah Jones solo porque a mi mamá le agrada poner su disco por las tardes. Tomé un disco entre mis manos.

_Puede que este… pero esta algo raro_

**¿Tu que sabes? Puede que a ella le encante. Además ya hicimos un trato, guardaras el ticket por si no le gusta y ya.**

_Bien, tomaré este._

Me dirigí por fin hacia la caja. La chica se giró en cuanto llegué, de nuevo sin quitarse los audífonos.

-¿Encontró lo que buscaba?- preguntó en tono cordial, soltando una sonrisa de repente

**Que graciosa**

-Sí, gracias- dije no muy amable

-¿Lo quiere para regalo o…?-

**Diablos ¿No querías ir a comer? **

-Solo envuélvelo y listo-ordené refunfuñando. Ella me sacó la lengua de forma muy profesional y por fin hizo su trabajo.

-Aquí tienes y aquí está tu ticket. Hasta luego y de todo corazón espero que a tu no amiga le agrade el regalo que escogiste-

**Solo cierra la boca**

-Hn- fue lo único que respondí antes de irme con la pequeña caja lila. Ahora tenía un nuevo problema. ¿El ticket se lo daba después de darle el regalo? ¿O hasta que dijese algo al respecto?...

* * *

Hola ^^ una pequeña ideíta que se me ocurrió en navidad cuando tuve el mismo problema que Sasuke. Tengo pensados dos episodios más para que terminen y van a ser cortitos. Por cierto la última chica que atendió a Sasuke es Temari. Lo fui escribiendo imaginándomela a ella. Pero solo hace papel secundario.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Atte: Haruhi Suou


	2. Intercambio de regalos

**Negritas: Inner de Sasuke**

"Amigo Secreto"

_Diablos, debí haberle dado el dinero._

Después de tanto buscar por fin tenía el regalo, aunque no estaba muy seguro acerca de ello. Pero ¿Por qué tenía que mortificarse tanto por un simple disco de Junior Wells? Estaba casi seguro de que la mitad ni siquiera se había preocupado por comprar algo decente. Había escuchado de Shikamaru que le había comprado a su "amiga secreta" un vale por dos velas aromáticas en Home Depot (i) ¿¡Qué diablos era eso!

**Bueno sabes, eso es bastante inteligente. Si no le gustan las velas pueden darle el precio en monedero electrónico.**

Oh, claro ¡que idiota el monedero electrónico! Ella podría comprarse un par de lindos rieles de luz.

…

Desperté bastante molesto. El sonido de la licuadora en la cocina había interrumpido mi sueño. Refunfuñé todo el rato mientras me vestía. Vi los regalos que estaban encima de mi escritorio. El primero con envoltorio verde era de Itachi. Un libro que había comprado semanas atrás. El segundo con envoltorio naranja era del dobe y el tercero, la caja lila era de Hinata. Guardé todos en mi mochila, me la colgué en el hombro y bajé a desayunar.

-Oni-chan - llamó Itachi con voz melosa. Llevaba puesto su mandil de "mejor mamá del mundo" que el mismo había confeccionado y cambiado por: "hermano más sexy del mundo" – ¡Feliz Navidad!-

-Feliz Navidad- respondí al momento que bostezaba

-Ya están las crepas- dijo mientras me pasaba un plato. Odiaba admitirlo pero olía bastante bien. Tomé asiento y me dispuse a comer

-¿Tu haciendo desayuno? ¿Rompiste algo de nuevo?- le cuestioné mientras le daba una mordida a mi crepa

-¿no puedo hacer algo lindo por mi hermanito de vez en cuando? Después de todo es navidad. Época de dar amor y…- enarqué una ceja cínicamente, él suspiró en respuesta- Bueno, perdí tu guante-

-¿Qué guante?- dije dándole otro mordisco

-El naranja raro que estaba en tu cuarto. Y ya hablando de eso ¿Por qué era naranja?, no es muy normal que digamos-

**¡El guante de Naruto!**

-Era del dobe. ¿Cómo lo perdiste?-

-Amm, sabes hoy saldré de viaje- comenzó cambiando el tema- iré a Sunna. Parece que hubo un problema en la empresa y habrá una junta mañana-

-Hn ¿Cuánto tardarás allá?-

-Oh, oni-chan ¿extrañaras a tu hermano mayor?-

-¿Me dejarás las llaves de tu auto?-

-¡Hey!- se quejó

-Está bien, ¿Cómo me decías que habías perdido el guante?-

-Bien, quédatelas- dijo aventándome su llavero – pensaba dejártelas, pero eres muy grosero- sacó la lengua infantilmente. Hice caso omiso y seguí comiendo mi crepa.

Itachi abrió las puertas de gabinete y sacó un pequeño paquete con un lazo azul. Lo aventó hacia mi dirección. Lo tomé fácilmente con mi mano izquierda mientras me limpiaba con una servilleta

**Presumido**

-Sabes, es muy difícil comprar un regalo para alguien como tú. Solo te interesa el baseball y tu música rara- abrí el regalo deslizando el lazo que lo envolvía, era un portarretrato con una foto donde estábamos Itachi y yo de pequeños. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa – es para que no extrañes tanto a tu oni-san-

-Hn. También tengo algo para ti- dije al momento que tomaba el regalo de mi mochila y se lo aventaba de igual forma

Oímos una bocina afuera. Itachi se quitó el mandil dejando al descubierto su traje. Se acomodó la corbata y tomó la maleta que estaba a un costado.

-Ese debe ser mi taxi. Lo abriré en el camino, gracias- dijo sonriendo- Regresaré el miércoles. Recuerda no abrirle la puerta a extraños y…-

-Solo vete- le pedí. Él hizo un mohín, se acercó y golpeó mi frente como de costumbre.

-Cuídate- me dio un beso en el mismo lugar donde antes había golpeado y se marchó.

**¡Grrrr! Odio que me bese**

Puse los platos en el lavavajillas y tomé las llaves para partir hacia la escuela.

* * *

El día transcurrió bastante aburrido. Hoy era el último día de clases antes de vacaciones por lo que todo el mundo estaba dando chocolates y regalos por todos lados. Era una suerte haber traído el auto, no me imaginada caminando hacia casa llevándome las bolsas llenas de chocolates, regalos y cartas que me habían regalado. Todo estaba siendo bastante monótono hasta que empezó el intercambio de regalos.

Iruka-sensei tuvo que callar a todo el mundo para por fin poder hablar

-Bien, antes de empezar debo anunciar que Sai y Shino llegarán tarde por lo que sus amigos secretos deberán de ser pacientes.- algunos exclamaron pesimistas ante eso

"**Amigos secretos" me suena algo pervertido**

_¿Qué rayos estas pensando?_

-Elegiré a alguien para que de su regalo. Recuerden, la persona que recibe da. A menos que ya hayan dado su regalo elegiré otra persona- explicó Iruka-sensei

-¡Yo primero!- gritó Naruto entusiasmado. Se paró en frente de la clase bastante entusiasmado - mi amigo secreto es… ¡Chouji!- él pasó al frente junto con Naruto quien le entregó un pequeño sobre – ábrelo ábrelo- pidió emocionado. Lo abrió y saco un par de cupones -Este es de come todo lo que puedas en Sushi express- señaló el primero – y este es de 2x1 en Ichiraku ramen. Yo podría acompañarte en el segundo ¿sabes?- Chouji se quedó callado y no lo culpaba

**¿Qué clase de regalo es ese? De verdad Sasuke ¿Cómo esa cosa rubia se convirtió en tu mejor amigo?**

-Naruto- comenzó Chouji- ¡Gracias, es el mejor regalo que me han dado! –gritó emocionado. Dobe solo rascó su cabeza bastante sonriente. Bueno supongo que si era buen regalo para él– Toma- dijo Chouji entregándole una caja roja

-¿Soy tu amigo secreto?- preguntó perplejo

-No, es Kiba, pero tú lo mereces más- dijo casi a punto de llorar

-¡Hey!- respondió Kiba enojado

-Chouji, no puedes hacer eso- regañó Iruka- Naruto siéntate, Kiba pase al frente.

Kiba pasó al frente a regañadientes. Indignado solo aceptó el regalo y se cruzó de brazos

-Oh, vamos Kiba, solo son un par de calcetines que compre en oferta- comentó Chouji.

Iruka golpeó su frente con la mano dejando por completo la marca -Vale, Kiba es tu turno- indicó

-Mi amiga secreta es Sakura- dijo con un poco más de optimismo

Cada uno pasó al frente entregando sus regalos, algunos un tanto decepcionados y otros bastante contentos. Era de esperarse. Era muy difícil complacer a alguien.

-Bien, Hinata, pasa al frente- pidió Iruka. Ella se movió incómoda en su lugar

-Etto… m-mi amigo s-secreto no vino- dijo muy nerviosa

-Ya veo, bueno parece ser que el último en pasar es Sasuke. Pasa al frente.-Asentí mientras me paraba de mi asiento. Tomé la caja lila y al llegar al frente anuncié el nombre

-Hinata- llamé. Ella me miró sorprendida por completo, a pesar de eso se puso en pié y se ubicó a mi lado. Parecía no querer mirarme a los ojos

**Bueno eres Uchiha Sasuke, debe estar nerviosa. Intenta sonreírle**

Hice caso omiso y simplemente le entregué la caja. Iba hacia mi lugar pero me ordenaron quedarme ahí hasta que ella abriera su regalo. Ella abrió torpemente la caja y sacó el disco.

_¿Le doy el ticket ya?_

**Por lo menos hay que esperar a que opine**

- Junior Wells- dijo aun más sorprendida que antes pero su cara estaba inexpresiva. No pude evitar sentir curiosidad

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunté. Sentía que la pregunta era tonta, debería gustarle, pase cinco horas buscando su regalo**.**

**Exagerado**

Ella me miró y me sonrió tímidamente -G-gracias, me gusta mucho el jazz- afirmó.

* * *

Al terminar el intercambio se nos dio una hora libre para poder visitar los demás grupos y entregar presentes para otras personas. En mi caso no quería salir del aula, no si eso significaba que me bombardearan con regalos que jamás abriría. Pero a fin de cuentas si no salía me los darían de igual forma. Mejor huir y esconderme antes.

Recorrí varias aulas de la escuela, la mayoría llena de alumnos nostálgicos llenos de dulces. Salí hacia las áreas verdes y caminé con desanimo hasta las jardineras, me acosté detrás de estas. Seguramente nadie me encontraría ahí. Cerré los ojos un par de segundos, hasta que llegaron unas chicas, decidí no moverme en caso de que aún no me hubiesen visto.

-Así que Hina, ¿Quién era tu amigo secreto?- me voltee para asomarme ligeramente, la chica era Tenten, capitana del equipo de Volleyball

_La he visto en algunas juntas escolares_

**Parece ser que Hinata la acompaña**

-U-uchiha-san- respondió incómoda

-¡¿En serio! ¿Qué te dio? ¿Es caro?-

-Es un disco de Junior Wells- vi que rebusco algo entre su mochila, seguramente el disco, ella se lo enseño

-Eso está bien- comentó Tenten mientras lo examinada - a ti te gusta el jazz ¿no?-

-Sí, pero…-

**¿Pero?**

-Ya tengo este disco, lo compré la semana pasada-

**¡Diablos!**

-Oh rayos, bueno supongo que no se le puede hacer nada. Ahora ¿Cómo habrá averiguado Sasuke que te gusta el jazz?-

-N-no lo sé. Nunca he hablado con él-

-¿No han estado en el mismo grupo desde Kínder Garden?-

-Bueno, quizá alguna vez le presté un lápiz- comentó Hinata distraídamente

-Parece que seguirá siendo un misterio. – concluyó ella- ¿me acompañarías a entregarle unos chocolates a tu primo? Me apena un poco ir sola-

-Hai-

Espere hasta estar completamente seguro de que se hubiesen ido para poder salir. Parecía ser que si debí entregarle el ticket junto con el regalo.

**¿Sabes lo que eso significa?**

_¿A Tenten le gusta Neji?_

**No hablo de eso**

_¿Entonces de qué hablas?_

**Aun tienes el ticket. Porque no le ofreces cambiarlo**

_Ya oíste lo que dijo su amiga, ya ni modo_

**Vamos, ese había sido el trato**

_Está bien, si la veo le ofreceré cambiarlo. Pero no pienso buscarla_

* * *

Para mi suerte solo faltaban dos horas para que terminase la escuela y en ninguna había visto a Hinata. En el transcurso recibí un par de regalos de otras chicas y unos cuantos chocolates más. Incluso durante ese tiempo entregué su regalo a Naruto, para mi sorpresa también tenía uno para mí.

Todos se despidieron emotivamente (a pesar de que dentro de un mes nos veríamos de nuevo y tendríamos que hacer exámenes) En mi caso aún tenía que quedarme para la práctica de baseball. Tomé mi mochila y me dirigí hacia el campo.

Caminó hacia ahí logré ver a una chica escondida detrás de un poste. Fije más mi atención sobre ella y la reconocí fácilmente… me aproximé hasta estar detrás de ella. ¿Podría ser alguien tan distraído?

**Quizás es prima lejana del dobe.**

-¿Qué haces?- no hizo falta que dijese más para que ella gritara, su piel se tornó más pálida que de costumbre y estuvo a punto de caer si no es que antes se aferraba del poste.

-U-u-uchiha-san – dijo con la respiración acelerada

-Disculpa, no era mi intención-

**Claro, por eso te aproximaste de forma silenciosa a su espalda**

-Hinata, tengo que decirte algo-

-Yo t-también-

**¿Va a ser esa escena tonta de las películas en la que dicen lo mismo a la vez?**

-Lo siento- dijimos al unísono.

**Parece que sí**

-¿Por qué lo siente?- preguntó ella

-No, tu primero-

-Etto… bueno, yo soy su amiga secreta y…-

**Eso ya lo sé, yo te compre el regalo genio**

_Inner, aún no ha terminado_

-Lo siento, estaba muy nerviosa por darle su regalo. Pero aquí esta- comenzó a rebuscar en su mochila, tardó unos momentos antes de hallar lo que quería

-¿Tú eres mi amiga secreta?- le pregunté perplejo

**Vaya, las coincidencias existen ¿Quién lo diría?**

Ella asintió y me pasó una caja rectangular envuelta con un papel azul. La caja era del tamaño de una de cereales.

**¿Crees que te haya regalado una caja de froot loops **(ii)**?**

-Gracias- dije aún sorprendido. Pase por unos momentos el regalo entre mis dedos. Había olvidado por completo que tendrían que darme un regalo a mí. Me dispuse a quitar las cintas para poder abrir el regalo. El hecho es que estando sólo hubiese simplemente roto el papel. Pero haciéndolo en frente de ella quizá se molestaría

-N-no, no lo abras en frente de mí- pidió con las mejillas sonrojadas

_Que rara_

**¿Viste sus mejillas? ¡Qué tierna! Por otro lado… ¿Qué puede haber ahí para que reaccione así? ¿Seguro que no es otra de tus fans que adora regalarte su lencería?**

_Lo dudo_

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- le cuestioné mientras la miraba fijamente, ella desviaba su mirada. Parecía bastante incómoda

-B-bueno, es que si no le agrada, m-me sentiré algo decepcionada- admitió.

Aquello me hizo querer sonreír. Pero en cambio solo suspiré

**Parece ser que no eras el único preocupado**

-Está bien, lo abriré más tarde-

-G-gracias U-uchiha-san- dijo haciendo una reverencia. Aquello me hizo sentir incómodo, pero de la forma en que no sabes qué hacer

**Se comporta muy formal con nosotros… tienes razón, es rara.**

-Puedes llamarme Sasuke. ¿Ya te vas a tu casa?-

-No, me toca hacer el nitchouku (iii) -

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-No, está bien-

-Ok. Nos vemos-

Caminé hacia el campo de baseball, antes de llegar decidí guardar mi regalo por si las mentes curiosas (Naruto) querían abrirlo. Al llegar la mayoría del equipo ya estaba ahí vegetando en las bancas. Entré a los vestidores, Naruto estaba calzándose los tenis.

-Hey, llegas tarde temme. Como subcapitán del equipo es mi deber corregirte. Da treinta vueltas a la cancha- dijo en tono autoritario. Bufé ante su petición.

-¿Debo recordarte todas las veces que has llegado tarde y te cubrí dobe?-

-Así está bien- dijo negando con ambas manos. Suspiré antes de dejar caer mi mochila a su lado. Estiré los brazos con pereza y me dirigí hacia mi locker para sacar mi uniforme. Comencé a desvestirme. Naruto quien ya había terminado decidió esperarme.

-Supongo que Kakashi llegara tarde de nuevo- comentó distraídamente mientras jugueteaba con su Blackberry.

-El juego es mañana pero no debería sorprendernos que nos haga entrenar el doble en cuanto llegue- él asintió mientras seguía tecleando. Me senté en la banca para poder ponerme los tennis.

_Siento que estoy olvidando algo._

**Ni idea**

-Mierda, se acabó la batería- exclamó con molestia

-Mejor, vayamos al campo. Hay que calentar por lo menos-

-Bien, voy en un par de minutos. Solo lo guardaré- asentí y salí de los vestidores.

El equipo seguía sin ganas de moverse. Mi llegada no pareció provocarles sentimiento alguno. Carraspeé un par de veces antes de que se resignaran a agruparse a mí alrededor

-Parece ser que a Kakashi-sensei se le ha hecho tarde de nuevo- informé al equipo

**Seguro está leyendo esos libros porno de nuevo**

-Pero tenemos que calentar. El juego es la mañana. Quiero diez vueltas a la cancha- nadie objetó nada al respecto y se pusieron en marcha. Me estiré un poco antes de comenzar a correr, mire hacia los vestidores, Naruto ya estaba tardando.

**¡Ya lo recuerdo! El guante de Naruto**

_Diablos, iba a decirle que lo perdí _

**Prácticamente lo perdió Itachi pero ¿Y si tomas cualquier guante del inventario? No creo que note la diferencia**

_Supongo que no. _

Fui hacia el baúl donde acostumbrábamos a guardar el equipo. Empecé a buscar por un guante parecido al de Naruto. Escuché un gritó cerca de donde estaba, pero no lo tomé importancia. Naruto tendía a ser bastante ruidoso.

_Realmente ninguno de estos se parece al suyo. Mejor le compro uno nuevo._

Cerré el baúl y me giré hacia el campo, me di cuenta de que nadie estaba corriendo ¿en donde rayos se habían metido todos? Caminé hacia las bancas hasta que escuche murmullos dentro de los vestidores. Me encaminé hacia allá bastante contrariado ¿A qué se debía tanto murmullo?

Al entrar todos estaban haciendo alboroto, noté que se encontraban alrededor de alguien.

-¡Es original!- gritó alguno

-No puede ser ¿Cuánto cuesta una original?-

-Cuesta millones-

-Kami-sama ¡Esta autog…!-

-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunté molesto. Todos dirigieron su atención hacia mí y guardaron silencio – darán quince vueltas a la cancha. Ahora salgan- ordené en voz fría. El equipo no se movió. Parecían estar esperando algo. Me abrí paso entre ellos hasta que di con la persona. Naruto estaba en el centro del murmullo sosteniendo una camisa de lo Yankees. Ahora entendía el murmullo. Pero no entendía el silencio. Miré alrededor algo más que pudiera explicarme que estaba pasando.

-Sasuke, bueno, sabes que se descargó mi celular y pensé que habías traído tu cargador así que…- miré la envoltura azul rota al lado de Naruto – Solo quería echar una mirada pero Shikamaru entró y…-

-¡Hey, no me eches la culpa! Tú fuiste el que se emocionó abriendo su regalo-

-¡No me escucharon!- grité hacia el equipo- quince vueltas ¡ya!- ellos salieron con la cabeza gacha, discutiendo entre ellos el costo de mi camiseta. Naruto se iba entre un par de chicos de primer año

-Subcapitán Uzumaki, quédese- escuché un "rayos" antes de que regresara

-Lo siento Sasuke, no debí abrirlo- di un largo suspiro antes de contestar

- debí esperarlo de ti usuratonkachi- no me sentía decepcionado, Naruto tendía hacer cosas así

-Entonces ¿no hay problema?-

-No, todos cometemos errores a veces y…- el enarcó una ceja

-Perdiste mi guante ¿verdad?-

-Te compraré otro- ambos reímos. El golpeó mi hombro juguetonamente y después de unos segundos de silencio me pasó la camisa.

No me había detenido a pensarlo. La miré bastante sorprendido y sonriente sin importarme que Naruto estuviese presente, Los Yankees son mi equipo favorito desde que tenía memoria.

-Parece que tu _amigo secreto_ de verdad se esforzó en tu regalo-

- Creo que sí- respondí

-Y aun no la volteas- dijo volteando su propia mano

_¿Voltearla?_

En cuanto la volteé se me desencajo la quijada al ver a que se refería.

**¡Esta autografiada por Alex Rodríquez!**

-Y bien ¿Quién era tu amigo secreto?- pensé en Hinata y el hecho de que no había podido hablar sobre su regalo

**Diablos, ella hizo esto por ti ¿y tú no pudiste si quiera ofrecerle un regalo mejor? Ya no quiero ser tu inner**

-Yo… tengo que irme- le dije a Naruto – guarda la camiseta- le pedí

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Tengo que hablar con alguien- respondí antes de salir corriendo...

Llegué muy agitado hacia mi aula, Hinata dijo que estaría haciendo el nitchouku debe estar por irse. Me asomé por la ventana sin encontrar a nadie

**¿No es esa chica que está hablando con Sakura?**

Volteé hacia la esquina del aula, ahí estaban Hinata guardando la utilería al armario y Sakura ayudándola. Me quedé en silencio esperando a que Sakura se fuera.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres hacer nada?- preguntó Sakura algo contrariada

-Sí, pero muchas gracias Sakura-chan-

-Bueno, si cambias de opinión me avisas. Ino, Tenten y yo estaremos en la plaza por si quieres alcanzarnos- informó mientras daba un par de pasos hacia la salida.

-Hai-

-Nos vemos Hinata- se despidió. Salió canturreando una canción, al verme me dedicó una gran sonrisa.- Ah, Sasuke-kun ¿me estabas esperando?-

-Olvide algo- me expliqué, ella se encogió de hombros

-Oh, feliz navidad. Espero que te guste tu regalo- comentó antes de irse. Espere a que bajase las escales para estar seguro de que no me oyera. Entré al salón. Hinata seguía acomodando algunos libros en los estantes

-Hinata- llamé, ella se giró hacia mí

-Uchi… Sasuke-kun-

-Quiero agradecerte por el regalo-

-N-no es la gran cosa- dijo negando con ambas manos

-Lo es. Y quiero que vayamos a cambiar tu regalo, sé que ya tenías el disco-

_Bueno obviamente lo supe después de comprarlo_

-¿cómo es que…?-

-¿Vamos mañana? Espera, mañana es el juego ¿El domingo?-

-Está bien pero…-

**Kakashi-sensei ya debió haber llegado**

_Lo sé_

-Pasaré a tu casa a las cinco- parecía querer objetar algo pero al fin cedió. Sus mejillas se habían tornado carmesí.

-Está bien- concluyo

Salí corriendo hacia el campo, antes de llegar a la mitad del camino recordé algo que tenía que haber preguntado. Regresé de igual forma, Hinata estaba caminando hacia la salida.

-Hinata-

-¿Si?-

-¿En dónde vives?-

-¿Sabes en donde vive N-naruto-kun?- asentí – vivo justamente a la derecha

* * *

¿Hey que tal chicoss?

Espero que este episodio les haya gustado tanto como el anterior. Aunque parece ser que a lo que la mayoría le gustó más fue lo dijo el inner de Sasuke acerca de One Direction

Aclaro que no los odio ni me gustan (hasta ahora) solamente me dan igual, la única canción que he escuchado de ellos es What makes you beatiful, y solo pienso que es pegajosa y comercial pero en cierta forma linda.

O.O ¡no me maten!

Además una personita me dejo un PM con una pequeña amm queja pero lo dijo de forma muy agradable (no es sarcasmo) y bueno ya quedo todo aclarado pero por si otra persona quedó confundida lo aclararé.

Es más aplico ctrl c y ctrl v

Son un montón de niñas cantando canciones de amor **hechas por** gordos de 47 años que viven con sus mamás.

No les dije gordos de 47 años. ¡Por dios! ¿Cómo podrían serlo?

Obviamente fueron creados por el gobierno británico/estadounidense ¡no envejecen! Daaaah

Ok, ya dejándolos de fuera. Este es el penúltimo capítulo. Quizá debí mencionar en un principio que el Sasuhina seria leve pero en fin. En el siguiente episodio tendrán más interacciones y posiblemente una escena súper fuerte de lemmon... ok, claro que no. Pero al menos serán más páginas y aparecerá de nuevo Temari .

Por cierto, dije que la publicación sería ayer pero el word no podía corregir (sigue sin poder) así que no se espanten mucho xD trate de eliminar la mayoría de las faltas.

En fin, muchas gracias por los reviews a:

Dark Amy-chan, Tokeijikakeno orenji, Aika-sasuhina, , kaila maya the whater,

Zafiro-nyan, Pochyy, Annii Gabiiz, Rose129, Kikuta-Madaren

Paola: Hey, que bien que te gustara :) y pues aquí esta la conti. Espero que te haya gustado.

Ale Styles: Hola, haha bueno lo de one direction como ya mencione arriba fue sin ánimo de ofender ya sabes :) y además no escribí que fuesen gordos de 47, escribí que eran niñas XD Como sea, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior

Magiu: Hola, la verdad al principio pensé poner a Tenten, pero jamás he escrito algo con ella O.o así que como me gusta Temari, decidí hacerla a ella. Quizá la descripción se parecía a Ino porque solo puse sobre una coleta, pero como se supone que está trabajando pensé que una coleta sería más formal. Gracias por leer

Andrea: Haha, que bien que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer

Maribelteka: Haha, lo sé, es típico comprar el regalo a último momento. A mí me ha pasado varias veces de ahí que saliera este fic. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Porfa visiten un nuevo fic que hice junto con una amiga: Criando a Hinata. Este en la cuenta de Zafiro-nyan

* * *

i Home Depot: tienda especializada en artículos de construcción y ambientación del hogar.

ii Froot loops: Cereales azucarados en forma de aros y de diversos colores

iii Nitchouku: El o los alumnos se encargan por turnos de la limpiezas de las aulas después de clases


	3. Un mejor regalo

**Negritas: Inner de Sasuke**

"Amigo secreto"

_Un mejor regalo_

Si pudiera describir con una palabra su sentir en aquel momento, la palabra definitivamente sería _mierda_. Los músculos de los brazos le dolían tanto que tomar un vaso de agua se volvía una hazaña imposible, ni hablar en lo que sus piernas de referían, literalmente arrastraba un pie detrás del otro para ir al baño. ¡El partido de ayer había sido terrible! Jugar había sido el momento más doloroso de su vida. Todo empezó con el retraso de Kakashi-sensei que al final se convirtió en falta, su sustituto, aquel demonio verde de las cejas encrespadas y el peinado de hongo relamido, no los dejó irse a sus casas hasta entrada la noche. Y si bien ganaron ayer había sido por poco, si ese idiota de Gai no hubiese motivado a su alumno preferido para correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, el juego hubiese sido de Sunna.

Llevaba casi todo el día recostado en su cama, con una bolsa de hielo sobre su entrepierna. ¿La causa de aquel terrible dolor en su parte? Naruto y un par de bates de baseball… no hacían falta más explicaciones. ¿Levantarse? Jamás, no lo había hecho para tomar el almuerzo y no lo pensaba hacer ahora ¡Nada en el mundo lo movería jamás! ¡Ni siquiera…!

**Faltan diez minutos para las cinco...**

…

-Maldito disco de Junior Wells- maldije en voz alta mientras tomaba las llaves del auto de Itachi. Mi cabello aún mojado después de la ducha empapó por completo la espalda de la camiseta. Guardé mi cartera y el ticket en mi bolsillo trasero. No tenía ni idea de cómo había hecho para levantarme y lo cierto es que aún sentía un poco incómodo en mi entrepierna.

_Cuanto antes termine esto mejor_

Salí bastante apresurado conduciendo hacia la casa de Hinata. No me hubiese imaginado que viviera justamente al lado del dobe. Lo cierto es que esa calle era bastante tranquila y la única señal de que había vida era la casa de Naruto en donde siempre había ruido por alguna u otra razón. La casa de la izquierda vivían una pareja de ancianos bastante tranquilos, el hombre ya retirado desde hacía un par de años, ellos le pagaban a Naruto de vez en cuando para que podara su césped y por supuesto Naruto me arrastraba a mi también. Nunca estuve lo suficientemente interesado para preguntar quien vivía a su derecha, de vez en cuando veía autos salir del garaje, pero jamás veía personas entrando o saliendo.

Llegué bastante rápido a casa de Hinata, por simple costumbre volteé a ver a casa del dobe, a estas horas seguramente estaría durmiendo aún, así como hubiese seguido yo de haber podido.

Aparqué el auto enfrente de aquella casa blanca, se veía bastante grande por fuera y parecía ser que también tenían terreno hacia la parte de atrás. Como era de esperarse la casa estaba en completo silencio, ninguna señal de que al menos alguien estuviese viviendo ahí.

**¿Te habrás equivocado de casa?**

Mire el letrero con el apellido Hyuga en letras plateadas, parecía ser que no. Toqué el timbre sin muchas ganas. Nadie respondió, volví a tocar un par de veces después pero seguía siendo el mismo resultado

_Pues yo vine, que lástima por ella_

Estaba decidido a dar media vuelta y regresar cuando una pequeña Hinata de quizás unos once años abrió la puerta, su cabello se veía más claro y sus ojos eran muy perspicaces

-Tú no eres Kiba ni Shino ¿quién eres?- me preguntó con una ceja enarcada

**Que amable**

-Vengo por Hinata-

-Sé que vienes por ella pero ¿Quién eres?-

-Uchiha Sasuke- ella recorrió su mirada en mi descaradamente, de nuevo volvió a mirarme fijamente a los ojos

-Soy Hanabi ¿Te gusta mi hermana?- preguntó como si fuese algo normal

**¿¡Qué?**

-No, solo vamos a salir- respondí tajante

-No te creo- respondió ella esta vez en tono juguetón – es difícil que one-san salga con un chico a menos que sean amigos, pero tú no eres amigo de one-san-

_¿Por qué tengo que darle explicaciones a esta niña?_

**¿Es algo mona, no? Se parece a Hinata**

_No es para nada como Hinata_

-¿Tardará en venir tu hermana?-

-Además- comenzó mientras ignoraba mi pregunta olímpicamente - ¿Por qué saldría contigo hoy?-

_¿Hoy?_

**Navidad fue hace dos días**

-¡Hanabi-chan!- llamó Hinata al momento que llegaba -¿q-qué haces?- preguntó en tono de reprensión

-Solo saludaba a tu _amigo- _contestó inocentemente- nos vemos Sasuke nii-chan. Diviértanse- dijo mientras regresaba a su casa. Hinata cerró la puerta detrás de ella e hizo una reverencia hacia mí.

-G-gracias p-por venir- dijo ella aún con la cabeza gacha. La miré por un momento, se veía bastante normal llevaba unos jeans y una blusa azul junto con una pequeña bolsa blanca colgada en su hombro, no parecía llevar maquillaje encima más que un poco de brillo en los labios y el cabello lo llevaba suelto como de costumbre, bastante sencilla. Estaba seguro que de ser otra chica se hubiese puesto un vestido de noche y kilos de maquillaje como si fuésemos a una alfombra roja.

-¿Traes el disco?- me limité a preguntar

-Hai- respondió.

-Vámonos- ordené mientras me encaminaba hacia el auto

* * *

Estar con Hinata era en cierta forma _incómodo. _Estaba siendo muy difícil entablar una conversación con ella, y yo no sería quien rellenase los silencios. En todo el trayecto hacia el centro comercial la única conversación decente que habíamos tenido era sobre el clima. Si no le agradaba mi presencia bastante mal para ella, para que había aceptado.

A fin de cuentas que llegando al lugar ni siquiera se digno a mirarme, yo por mi parte solo me limité a apretar el paso, no me importaba que ella se quedase atrás.

_Maldita camiseta de Alex Rodríguez- _maldije por segunda vez en ese día

**Tranquilo, es solo tímida y tú no eres precisamente alguien carismático. Hay que intentar ser un poco como Naruto**

_Hn, Naruto…_

-Hey, ¿te gusta el ramen?- pregunté de repente al momento que entramos a la tienda, ella se giró sorprendida

**Ok, no era taaan literal**

-N-no mucho- admitió algo tímida

-A mi tampoco- agregué

**Eres un genio para las interacciones humanas Uchiha Sasuke**

A los pocos minutos llegamos al área de música, nos dirigimos directamente hacia la caja.

-Quisiera regresar un disco- la empleada se giró a verme. No era la misma de la última vez esta tenía la tez morena y el cabello negro ondulado, la mirada era más cansada y amable.

**Parece ser que tu amiga no está**

-¿Conserva el ticket de compra?- preguntó en tono cordial

-Aquí tiene- dije sacándolo de mi bolsillo trasero

-¿Por qué motivo lo regresa?- preguntó tecleando un par de cosas en la computadora

-Ya tenía el disco- respondí

-¿Compró un disco que ya tenía?- dije deteniéndose un momento

_¿Otra vez tengo que darle explicaciones a extrañas?_

-Era para ella- dije señalando a Hinata, ella se sonrojó ligeramente

-Ya veo, bueno parece que Temari te vendió este disco pero su turno comienza más tarde ¿le molestaría esperar?-

-¿No lo puede regresar usted?-

-Lo lamento, son políticas de la empresa, pero no ha de tardar en venir regrese en quince minutos-

-Hn- respondí. Ella entregó el ticket y el disco, Hinata los guardó en su bolsa

-Lo siento, pero puede entrar al cine con su novia, normalmente Temari…- volteé la mirada hacia Hinata, sus mejillas ya antes sonrojadas se colorearon más.

-Vámonos- dije hacia Hinata, ignorando a la mujer que parecía haberse molestado. Salimos de la tienda y caminamos sin rumbo específico.

La plaza era bastante grande llena de locales muy variados y tiendas departamentales, Hinata se dedicaba a mirar al frente y de vez en cuando pasear su mirada por los anuncios, no quería voltear a verme.

**Vaya, parece ser que estás perdiendo el toque, Uchiha.**

_Hn_

De repente disminuyó el pasó mirando fijamente una tienda de repostería

-¿Quieres entrar a probar?- pregunté, ella se sobresaltó y por primera vez se giró hacia mí. Parecía haber olvidado por completo el hecho de que yo estaba a su lado.

-Etto... n-no sé si u-usted…- comenzó titubeando. Rodeé la mirada y la tome del brazo.

-Vamos- dije jalándola hacia la tienda. Nos detuvimos frente al mostrador, ella parecía emocionada al ver todo tipo de postres que se mostraban ahí. Había brownies, pasteles, pays, galletas, tantas cosas que…

**Empalagan… es mucho dulce**

-Aww- exclamó pegándose aún más al mostrador

_¿Aww?_

**Vaya, parece que adora los dulces**

-¿Qué quiere señorita?- preguntó un señor anciano al otro lado del mostrador

-Quisiera amm. S-sasuke-kun ¿Qué va a querer?-

-Yo estoy bien así-

-Q-quiero una bolsa de galletas de nuez-

-Buena elección, acaban de salir del horno, tenga cuidado- el anciano guardó las galletas en una pequeña bolsa y se las entregó a Hinata -Serán 120 yenes- Hinata comenzó a buscar en su bolsa. Me preguntaba porque nunca daba con sus cosas tan rápido. Saqué mi cartera y le entregué el dinero al señor.

-N-no, y-yo lo pago- dijo Hinata mirándome preocupada

-Yo quería venir aquí, yo pago- contesté cortante. El señor me entregó el cambio y nos sentamos en una de las mesas del local.

-M-muchas gracias- dijo ella mientras abría la bolsa de galletas

-Hn-

-¿quiere una?- dijo dirigiendo la bolsa hacia mi mano. La aparté hasta devolverla a su posición

-No, no me gustan los dulces- rechacé

-L-lo siento- se disculpó, tomó una galleta y le dio una pequeña mordida. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-¿cuál es tu sabor favorito?- pregunté, ella terminó de tragar y contestó

-Chocolate, vainilla y nuez. E-en ese orden, aunque prefiero las galletas de nuez que las de chocolate- dijo meditándolo mientras mordía otra galleta – Etto… ¿no tienes algún sabor f-favorito?-

-Me gustan los tomates- contesté encogiéndome de hombros. Ella asintió mientras tomaba otra galleta, me miraba como si aquello fuese una gran conversación pero no agregó nada más, la conversación había terminado. Esperamos a que acabase sus galletas para volver a pasear por el lugar.

Al principio se veía bastante incómoda cuando me pedía entrar a algún local pero después de un rato comenzó a tomar confianza e incluso me pedía opiniones al respecto de lo que veíamos. No fue tan desagradable como pensé que sería, sabía que Hinata no era como las demás chicas, era bastante callada y no destacaba mucho, parecía preferirlo así y lo había logrado, y en dieciséis años aprendí cosas que un niño de kínder se entera en su primer día de clases. Su color favorito era el lila, le gustaba el aroma de la lavanda, ama los dulces (cosa había notado desde antes) y odia los mariscos. Eran detalles algo raros que habían surgido de la nada, pero ella parecía muy feliz mientras que la escuchaba. Y bueno, por mi parte no me estaba aburriendo, eso ya era mucho decir.

-H-ha pasado u-una hora- informe ella mientras veía su celular

**¡Qué rápido se paso el tiempo!**

-Vayamos a la tienda- ella asintió

Regresamos a paso lento, Hinata iba más cerca de mí, definitivamente ya no estaba tan incómoda como al principio. No tardamos mucho en llegar, afortunadamente Temari ya estaba ahí y no estaba sola. Reconocí de inmediato al holgazán de la coleta alta y mirada aburrida, aunque extrañamente se veía hasta alegre.

-Lo siento, señor. Si no compra nada tendrá que irse- dijo Temari sonriendo

-Está bien, vendré por ti cuando acabe tu turno- contestó Shikamaru mientras daba media vuelta, Hinata y yo estábamos frente a él, nos miró de pies a cabeza y después suspiro.

-Ustedes… no están en una cita ¿cierto?- preguntó con su habitual tono de desinterés

**¡Al fin alguien lo entiende!**

-No- respondí. Se despidió con un asentimiento y levantó la mano en dirección hacia Temari, ella guiño un ojo hacia él y luego se dirigió hacia nosotros

-Hey, eres el chico del otro día ¿vienes por el disco de One Direction?- preguntó con humor

**Que graciosa**

-¡Oh! ¿Esta es tu pequeña amiga que no conoces? Es muy guapa – comentó ella con una sonrisa de insinuación- hasta harían buena pareja- comentó. Hinata se puso roja hasta las orejas, hacerla sonrojas era muy fácil.

_Parece un tomate_

-Hn- respondí. Ella rodó los ojos y murmuró algo parecido a un insulto- el disco- pedí a Hinata, ella ya lo tenía en la mano, se lo pasó a Temari. Yo hice lo mismo con el ticket. Tecleó un par de cosas en la computadora y al final solo le entregó una tarjeta a Hinata.

-Monedero electrónico- se explicó- puedes usarla en cualquier área de la tienda- sacudió la mano a forma de despedida- diviértanse, espero no verlos después, no es nada contra ti cariño, pero estas con el señor carismático- dijo ella sonriendo falsamente

-G-gracias- dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia de todos modos. Nos alejamos del lugar y pasamos entre algunas cosas de chicas: bolsas, zapatos, accesorias, nada llamó la atención de Hinata y parecía ser que no tenía intenciones de buscar por otro disco así había sido hasta que entremos en la librería ella se emociono como cuando entramos en aquella tienda de postres. Pasó por todas las secciones rápidamente al parecer buscando por una en específico.

Al llegar ella buscó por el libro y lo sostuvo entre sus manos dedicándole miradas significativas lo miré de soslayo, no parecía ser el tipo de chica interesada en el misterio. Parecía ser el tipo de chicas que más bien leen comedias románticas y cosas de magia. Pero de nuevo parecía estar equivocado.

-¿The wrong man?- cuestioné con una ceja enarcada - ¿En serio?-

-Un amigo me lo recomendó- dijo ella examinando la contraportada

**Un amigo…**

-Kiba- solté accidentalmente y con algo de molestia, ella se giró bruscamente hacia mí mirándome como si hubiese dicho que llevaba puesta ropa interior femenina

**De hecho es cómoda**

-¿Kiba?- repitió ella aún asombrada, no contesté nada. Entonces de la nada se echó a reír. La miré súbitamente, había soltado el libro para posar ambos brazos sobre su estómago que parecía estarle doliendo por la forma tan frenética en que subía y bajaba.

-¿Te estás burlando?- su risa estaba cesando al momento que daba grandes bocanadas de aire, limpió sus lagrimillas y recogió el libro

-Es solo que Kiba-kun no es el tipo de personas que te recomendaría un libro, más bien no es el tipo de persona que leería algo aunque su vida dependiera de ello, créeme Sasuke lo he intentando durante años y lo único que he conseguido es…- ella guardó silencio de repente quizá mi cara se veía tan mal como pensé que estaría

_¿Acaba de decir todo eso sin tartamudear?_

**No solo eso, también te llamó Sasuke sin honoríficos, y tampoco utilizó "usted"**

-¿D-dije algo malo?-

-No- respondí fríamente

-E-el libro me lo r-recomendó Shino-kun- dijo ella

-No es como si me importara- solté con desprecio

**¿Qué rayos pasa con tu boca hoy?**

-L-lo siento, t-tienes razón- dijo ella en tono triste, su de repente alegría y buen humor había desaparecido- C-compraré este libro, si le m-molesta esperar p-podría esperar afuera- sugirió ella

-Estaré afuera- confirmé mientras daba grandes zancadas hacia la salida.

Pasaron al menos cinco minutos para que ella saliera de la tienda con una pequeña bolsa en su mano.

-Cuarto para las siete- le informé mientras veía mi reloj- ¿quieres hacer algo?-

-N-nada en especial, pero s-si usted q-quiere…-

-Tengo hambre- admití encogiéndome de hombros –comamos algo y después te llevo a tu casa-

-H-hai- contestó

Terminamos yendo a una hamburguesería, para mi sorpresa Hinata comió también. No es como si jamás hubiese visto comer a alguien, pero la mayoría de las chicas con las que había salido le tenían pavor a las hamburguesas y por lo regular pedían algo _light, _es decir, solo una botella de agua y un plato repleto de hojas.

Ella me miraba de vez en cuando pero cada vez que volteaba a verla ella agachaba la mirada o miraba sus papas fritas. Noté que apretaba su hamburguesa con más fuerza de la que debería, seguro estaba nerviosa de nuevo.

-F-felicidades por el juego- dijo finalmente

-Gracias… ¿lo viste?- pregunté con duda. Jamás la había visto en algún juego. Bueno de hecho no es como si hasta al menos una semana atrás me hubiese molestado por su existencia-

-En realidad n-no, Kiba-kun me llamó y dijo que ganaron-

**Ese tipo de nuevo**

-¿Él fue quien te dijo sobre mi equipo favorito cierto?-

-Hai-

-Gracias por la camiseta- esta era la verdadera razón por la que hacia todo esto, ella me dedicó una sonrisa sincera

-La verdad no fue nada- dijo haciendo de menos el asunto

-¿Hablas enserio?-

-Literalmente n-no costó nada. Papá patrocina al equipo, así que t-tiene cientos de camisetas c-como esa. Y conseguir la firma fue hasta más fácil, s-solo tuve que hacer una llamada a la secretaria de papá-

-Vaya…-

-L-lo siento, quizá esperaba algo más emocionante, c-como si me hubiese metido tras vestidores o algo por el estilo- ella sonrió con humor, comenzaba a agradarme esta parte de Hinata - quizá algún día podríamos ir a un juego las entradas no serían problema- dio un sorbo a su bebida sin darse cuenta de lo que acaba de sugerir

-¿Eh?- pregunté. Ella escupió gran parte de lo que había estado bebiendo al momento que ella por completo se volvía roja y trataba de limpiar el refresco

-N-n-no l-lo estoy invitando, b-bueno s-s-si quiere i-ir con a-alguien más podría d-darle simplemente l-las e-entradas y…-

-Está bien- dije conteniendo la risa

-¿q-qué?- preguntó aún limpiando con la servilleta

-Vayamos juntos alguna vez- ella se rió como lo había hecho cuando dijo lo de Kiba, y solo por aquel momento no me importó reírme con ella.

Lástima que no duró mucho…

-Hinata- llamó una chica detrás de mí -¿Qué haces con Sasuke-kun?-

-¡eeeeeeeeeeeh! ¿Está con Sasuke-kun? – preguntó una voz más chillona

-Chicos ¿están en una cita?- dijo una voz más calmada.

Me giré para verlas. Sakura, Ino y Tenten estaban ahí cada quien sostenía un par de bolsas

-Hinata, no insistí en que vinieras con nosotras porque dijiste que querías pasar tu cumpleaños con tu familia. Si ibas a tener una cita con Sasuke pudiste habérmelo dicho-

-Debiste habérnoslo dicho. Hubiese podido tener la oportunidad de maquillarte y…-

-Ino concéntrate- pidió Tenten

-Sakura-chan gomenasai…-

-Vamos Sakura, Hinata no hizo nada malo. ¿No has pensado que quizá estén saliendo a escondidas?- dijo Tenten golpeándola ligeramente en las costillas con su codo

-¿Queeee? ¿Un amor secreto? ¡Hinata eso es muy romántico!- dijo Ino con ambas manos juntas

-N-no, n-nada de eso- negó Hinata

-Está bien, si tú lo dices, nosotras ya nos vamos. Hablamos luego Hinata, adiós Sasuke-kun – se despidió Sakura

-Adiós chicos- dijo Tenten de igual forma

-Tendrás que contarme todo después- agregó Ino a lo último. Dieron media vuelta y caminaron hacia la entrada, Sakura pasó muy cerca de mi lugar casi al punto de tocar mi hombro

-Once y media- murmuró muy bajo antes de salir. Lo suficientemente bajo para que pasase desapercibido entre la música y los oídos de Hinata pero lo suficientemente alto para mí.

**¿Qué quiere decir con eso?**

_Quién sabe, ya estará delirando_

-¿No crees que exageraron?- es decir, no para tanto como para hacer tanto drama por una simple salida. Ahora que recordaba, cuando busqué a Hinata el viernes, estaba hablando con Sakura sobre ir a la plaza.

-B-bueno, ellas solo querían estar conmigo hoy, pero Sakura-chan tiene razón. Le d-dije que no porque quería pasar este día con mi familia-

-¿Qué tiene este día de especial?- su hermana también había comentado algo sobre _hoy._

-E-etto… no es que sea particularmente especial pero… es mi cumpleaños- por primera vez en todo el día era yo quien no podía responder

**Muy bien genio, es su cumpleaños y tú la obligaste a venir**

-P-pero, n-no importa, papá llegará hasta la noche, me dará l-las felicitaciones y probablemente después de eso iré a dormir-

-¿No piensas cortar un pastel o algo?-

-A Hanabi-chan y a Nejioni-san tampoco le gustan los dulces-

-¿No comes pastel en tu cumpleaños?-

-A veces Oni-san me lleva una rebanada de pastel. Pero hoy salió muy temprano, dudo que regrese a casa, normalmente se queda a dormir en casa de Lee-san - y así terminó la conversación, Hinata no agregó nada más y yo tampoco lo haría

-Creo que es hora de irnos-

-H-hai

* * *

…

Al llegar Sasuke simplemente se despidió a lo lejos y se marchó en su auto. No me dirigió mirada alguna y ni siquiera me acompaño a la entrada.

_Yo que deseaba agradecerle_

**Estuvo contigo toda la tarde, es de esperarse que quizá este cansado**

_Lo sé_

Espere un par de horas deseando que llegara alguien a felicitarme, por supuesto no sucedió, Neji estaría en casa de Lee y Hanabi se dedicó a hacer sus deberes, ninguno me felicitó.

Papá había llegado más tarde de lo previsto no me dio ni las buenas noches y se fue a dormir. Para mí era normal este tipo de cumpleaños, pero seguía siendo decepcionante cada vez que ocurría. Me coloqué la piyama y apagué las luces de mi habitación, aún con las luces apagadas, el resplandor que entraba por la puerta de cristal que daba hacia el balcón iluminaba de forma agradable la habitación.

**Vaya cumpleaños**

_Ya estoy acostumbrada. _

Miré hacia un lado en busca de algo. Tomé el libro entre mis manos, si tenía un regalo de cumpleaños aunque Sasuke-kun me lo hubiese dado sin tener la intención de que lo fuese. Al menos la pasé bien para variar.

Me recosté en la cama aun como el libro agarrado.

_Feliz cumpleaños a mí._

Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse justo cuando escuche que algo estruendoso cayó en la casa.

**¿Y si es un ladrón?**

_Hay que pedir ayuda_

**P-pero, no p-podemos ir así como así. Hay que armarnos**

_Buena idea_

Busqué entre mi armario algo con que armarme, tenía que ser algo duro y resistente, estaba lleno de cajas pero para mi mala suerte las cajas son contenían fotos, libros, ropa y cosas por el estilo. Lo más letal que encontré era una engrapadora. Miré alrededor de mi cuarto en busca de algo más pesado. Mi lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa de noche parecía ser mi única opción. La desenchufe y la tomé bastante temerosa.

**Al menos podrás tirarla para alertar a los demás**

Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras, todo estaba muy silencioso la luz se prendió y…

* * *

Bien si google no me falla 120 yenes equivalen a 20. 68 en peso mexicano (puesto que soy de México, no se a cuanto equivale en otra moneda) por lo que en precios actuales no viene siendo mucho por unas galletas caseras.

Antes de que piensen matarme o algo por el estilo aclaro que lo deje así por que decidí hacer otro episodio, de repente se me vinieron a la mente muchos finales, y el final que había decidido lo cambie. El siguiente episodio esta vez sí será el último.

Gracias por los reviews a:

magic ann love, Rose129, kaila maya the whater, Kikuta-Madaren, Aika-sasuhina, YamiTsukiko, Annii Gabiiz, Takarada Megumi-kun, sami-chan hina-ino, Dark Amy-chan, Methy, okashira janet,

Andrea: aww, no se qué decir :3 muchas gracias!, que linda

Magiu: Jaja, si esa molesta conciencia de su inner no lo deja en paz, a veces pienso en Naruto cuando esta su inner jaja

yamiko-chan: lo sé jaja los adoro a esos dos, no pude evitar incluirlos en este fic


	4. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata!

Habrá tres puntos de vista diferentes en este último episodio, uno claramente será de Sasuke, otro de Hinata y uno más de…

**Negritas: Inner **

"Amigo secreto"

¡Feliz cumpleaños Hinata!

- No puedo creer que ninguna tienda tenga pasteles_- _se quejaba Uchiha Sasuke. Mientras manejaba, veía con decepción la bolsa café de papel en el asiento de al lado. Doblo en la curva y apretó el acelerador.

**No puedo creer que pienses que encontrarás a esta hora alguna tienda con pasteles**

...

Al llegar a mi casa deseaba solamente una cosa: Dormir. Ni siquiera me molesté en cambiarme de ropa simplemente me quité los tennis y los aventé lejos de la cama. Me desplomé y sentí un gran placer por poder descansar al fin en paz.

**Vaya, suena como si hubieses muerto.**

Miré en la mesa al lado de mi cama, mi celular estaba ahí parpadeando.

_Olvide llevarlo_

Lo tomé y comencé a revisar, tenía siete llamadas perdidas del dobe, pensé un momento en llamar y preguntar, pero en cuanto volví a sentir aquel horrible dolor en la entrepierna decidí que lo mejor sería apagarlo. Mañana me preocuparía por cualquier cosa.

Por alguna extraña razón no pude conciliar el sueño, por más cansado que me sintiera mis ojos simplemente no daban por cerrarse. Pasé tiempo escuchando música, leyendo, viendo la televisión pero nada había funcionado, tenía una cosa en mente: Un pastel. No es como si se me hubiese antojado ese pan redondo y dulce lleno de merengue, el hecho era que viendo la fascinación de Hinata hacia los dulces quizá era hasta _triste _pensar que ella no comería esa cosa empalagosa en su cumpleaños.

Entonces lo hice, salí de mi casa con dinero y las llaves del auto de Itachi esperando encontrar un pastel y llevárselo a Hinata, solamente para que mi conciencia quedase limpia.

El problema había sido que no había encontrado un pastel, ¡al parecer la mayoría de las tiendas estaban cerradas y las que aun estaban abiertas se les había terminado el pastel!

Y me resigné comprando un par de brownies y unas velitas

**¿Y ahora que piensas hacer?**

_Probablemente, algo estúpido_

…

Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras, todo estaba muy silencioso la luz se prendió y…

-¿Neji-niisan?- pregunté. Estaba cerca del interruptor con su respiración bastante acelerada, y a juzgar por el jarrón roto del suelo parecía ser que había tropezado con el. Baje la lámpara de forma instintiva, parecía ser que no la necesitaría.

-Ah, Hinata ¿no debería estar dormida?- inquirió bastante contrariado

-¿Y tú c-con Lee-san?- cuestioné de igual forma

-Yo… ¿qué pensabas hacer con esa lámpara?- preguntó enarcando una ceja. La mire apenada y la oculté a mi espalda

-P-p-pensé que… h-había entrado un l-ladrón- me expliqué con las mejillas ya bastante encendidas

-Nada de eso, mejor ve a dormir. Yo sólo olvidé algo, volveré a casa de Lee- me informó en forma pausada

-C-claro - dije con desánimo- hasta mañana nii-san- dije antes de regresar a mi habitación el asintió quedándose en la sala buscando quien sabe que cosa.

Entre a mi habitación y me senté al borde de mi cama con la lámpara aún en las manos, había tenido la ligera esperanza de que Neji hubiese regresado para felicitarme incluso y quizá con suerte traído un regalo consigo. De nuevo estaba equivocada.

-Además ¿En que estaba pensando?- me cuestioné a mi misma en voz alta- La casa es muy segura, nadie podría entrar por las puertas y…-

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta de cristal del balcón me distrajo. Apreté fuertemente la lámpara colocándola cerca de mi pecho.

**¿Qué r-rayos f-f-fue eso?**

Tragué en seco tratando de pensar en "explicaciones lógicas" aquella técnica que nii-san me había enseñado de pequeña

_-Todo tiene su explicación lógica, no debes temerle a nada. Como ahora, pensabas que estaban torturando a alguien en casa se los Uzumaki, solamente era Kushina-san regañando a Naruto- _

Sonreí ante aquel recuerdo, Neji siempre había cuidado de mí… y Kushina-san siempre daba miedo cuando estaba molesta.

_Está bien, puede ser que un pájaro accidentalmente se golpeó contra el cristal_

**¿Los pájaros vuelan de noche?**

_O tal vez es simplemente el viento, estamos en pleno diciembre, eso sería completamente normal._

**Eso suena bien…**

En aquel instante algún objeto golpeó mucho más fuerte el cristal dejando una pequeña grieta ahí mismo.

**Muy bien, claramente eso no fue ni un pájaro ni el viento de invierno.**

Me asomé temerosa, mirando a mí alrededor buscando el causante. Vi unas llaves cerca del piso. Miré en el límite del barandal, busqué por todos lados sin encontrar nada o más bien _alguien _pues las llaves no se habían aventado solas.

-Tss… Hinata- llamó quedamente una voz entre los arbustos

Ahí estaba ese _alguien…_

…

-No hagan ruido o tío se enojará- ordenó la severa voz de Hyuga Neji a los presentes. Fácilmente se podían distinguir al menos quince pubertos en la gran entrada de la casa de la familia Hyuga

-¿Qué hay de Hinata? ¿Sospechó algo?- preguntó Sakura bastante preocupada, así como el resto de nosotros. Llevábamos toda la semana planeando su fiesta sorpresa pero había surgido un gran cambio de planes, y todo había sido por el Sr. Uchiha que ni siquiera se había aparecido.

-No, simplemente se asustó- contestó Neji mientras abría puerta principal para dejarnos pasar.

Había estado, como la mayoría de los presentes, un sinfín de veces en esta casa, las decoraciones elegantes y los cuadros invaluables ya no eran nada nuevo para mí. Miré alrededor, en el suelo, cerca del recibidor estaban las piezas de un jarrón, si no mal recordaba aquel era el favorito del padre de Hinata, por no decir que también era el más caro. Enarqué una ceja y miré a Neji

-Ni lo menciones- me amenazó con voz solemne. Me encogí de hombros y avance entre la multitud.

El plan ahora era distinto. Decoraríamos rápidamente la sala de fiestas y llevaríamos el pastel todos juntos a la habitación de Hinata, para darle la sospresa ahí. Todos se movieron rápido a sus tareas. Yo estaba encargado de inflar globos. Inflé uno tras otro con ayuda de Lee quien se tomó la tarea como un reto e infló casi tres bolsas de globos en menos de 5 minutos. Me ahorró mucho trabajo.

-Kiba- me llamó Sakura. -¿Podrías ayudarme a colgar esto?- dijo con un letrero de cumpleaños reposando en sus brazos

-Chicos, ya no hay tiempo. Hay que subir- todos dejaron sus tareas y silenciosamente emprendimos camino a la habitación de Hinata

-¿Entonces nadie le llamó a Uchiha?- pregunté

-No me contestó ninguna llamada- contestó Naruto encogiéndose de hombros

-Lo vi con Hinata en la plaza, pensé que él era el encargado de distraerla así que le dije a que hora nos veríamos pero probablemente no me entendió-dijo Sakura

-¿Qué harían esos dos juntos? ¿Sabría Sasuke que hoy es su cumpleaños?- se preguntó Ino

-Lo dudo- contestó Shikamaru con una media sonrisa, al parecer sabía algo que nosotros no

-Abriré la puerta- informó Neji- A la cuenta de tres. Uno…-

-Dos…- prosiguió Ino

-Tres- dije a lo último

…

**Muy bien genio, ahora tendrás que pagar su ventana rota.**

-Tss… Hinata- llamé quedamente entre los arbustos.

_¿Por qué rayos me metí en esta situación?_

**Llevo preguntándome lo mismo desde hace media hora**

-¿Uchi… Sasuke-kun?- preguntó ella con los ojos casi saliendo de sus orbitas

-Sí ¿puedo subir?- pregunté. Ella asintió aún perpleja. –Traigo algo ¿podrías tomarlo?- me miró confusa pero aceptó. Aventé la bolsa de brownies en su dirección. Torpemente pudo agarrarla. Mi cuerpo aún estaba adolorido pero logré subir sin mucho esfuerzo.

Al estar arriba ambos estábamos en completo silencio, hacia bastante frío afuera por lo que tomé el brazo de Hinata y la empuje dentro de su habitación. Nunca había estado en la habitación de una chica, imaginaba que todas serían cursis. La de Hinata era algo bastante diferente. Olía a lavanda y tenía tres estantes llenos de libros, un tocador y una cama bastante grande hasta para ella. No tenía posters pegados en la pared ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella. Vi en su mirada el trabajo que le costaba hablar

-Vine para decirte feliz cumpleaños- por alguna razón estaba nervioso

**Puede ser que estés nervioso porque has irrumpido en la habitación de una chica a mitad de la noche con la excusa de que querías decirle "feliz cumpleaños", pudiendo haberle enviado un mensaje o llamarle por teléfono. Claro, quizá sea por otra cosa.**

-Abre la bolsa-ordené. Ella sacó uno de los brownies y lo miró sorprendida –No hay pasteles a esta hora- le expliqué

-N-no sé q-que decir- su voz se quebró y entendí que estaba al borde del llanto

_Un gracias bastaría_

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun- agradeció con una gran sonrisa mientras un par de gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejilas.

Solo me había sonrojado dos veces en mi vida. Aquella vez que Itachi le dijo a mi primera novia que aún mojaba la cama y cuando tuve mi primer beso accidentalmente con el dobe. No es usual en mi sentir vergüenza pero…

-Sasuke-kun ¿t-te encuentras bien? Estás muy rojo- esta vez no podía evitar sonrojarme

-Hinata- dije tomándola por los hombros- Yo…-

-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron varias voces al unísono mientras la puerta de la habitación se abría abruptamente

* * *

Con esto finalizo este pequeño fic. No quise hacerlo muy largo y decidí que un final abierto sería lindo. La mayoría acertó en este episodio. Me alegra que hicieran sus suposiciones. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Atentamente. Haruhi Suou


End file.
